


we can't hide the way it makes us glow

by annemari



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen has actually lost track of where they are right now. She finds Matt sitting on the couch in the back lounge, and plops down next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can't hide the way it makes us glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betternovembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betternovembers/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my wonderful beta **kadnarim**!
> 
> Title from _Take Care_ by Beach House.

Karen has actually lost track of where they are right now. Fortunately, she is not the one driving the bus, nor is she the one in charge of their schedule. She doesn't _need_ to know where they are.

She finds Matt sitting on the couch in the back lounge, and plops down next to him.

"Do you know where we are?" she enquires, after making herself comfortable, tucking her feet under herself.

"On the bus," he says, grinning at her.

She pushes at his shoulder. "Ha ha." She knows she's just handed him the opening to tease her.

"Did you "just wake up"?" Matt asks, imitating her voice. Badly.

"That is not what I sound like," she says, aiming for annoyed, but probably ending up at amused.

"It's _exactly_ what you sound like," he assures her, and scoots closer on the couch, putting an arm over the back of it and pulling his feet up.

"No, no, that is what _you_ sound like, when you're trying to _sound_ like me," she says. It's... not the best comeback. Matt laughs, delighted, and she quickly tries to explain further. "I mean, it can't be _exactly_ what I sound like, since it's you -- Oh, shut up."

"No, that was pretty good," he says. "You were starting to make sense, there, so."

She elbows him in the side.

"I mean it," he exclaims, still grinning. "Karen Gillan, almost making sense. It is a momentous occasion!"

Karen narrows her eyes at him.

"I will have you know that I make sense more often than I do not," she declares.

He nods at her, face serious, but she can tell he's barely holding back a smile. "Of course, of course, I do beg your pardon--"

She elbows him again.

"Hey, now!" he protests. "Let's not get carried away."

The bus rocks a little and he loses his balance, tipping forward where he's almost kneeling at the couch. She yelps and tries to push him off, but he just drapes himself over her lap, like it's a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

"Matt," she says warningly.

"Kaz. Kaz, Kaz, Ka-- Ow."

She leans forward and grins at Matt.

"You pushed me off," he says, shocked.

"You left me no choice!"

"Off the _couch_." He sounds wounded, but Karen knows better. He's probably only surprised that she hasn't done it before.

She shrugs down at him.

"You know I bruise easily!" Matt says, and Karen bursts into giggles. "What, I _do_."

"Oh, trust me," she says. "I know."

"Well. Can I come back up?"

"Hmm." She sits back and regards him on the floor. "Actually, you look pretty good there."

He sneaks a hand up and tries to grab on to her foot. She tries to scramble away, but he's too fast, and his long fingers wrap around her ankle.

"Not fair," she squeaks out as he tries to pull her off the couch as well.

He sits up so fast she gets disoriented, and grabs her arms. "Hush," he says. He tugs and she flails a bit and then they're both on the floor, just a tangle of limbs.

She's breathless for a second and then chokes out a laugh. He's giggling quietly under her and it makes his chest do this weird bouncy thing.

"Buses are fun," she says, and rests her head on his chest.

"Touring is fun," he says in response.

"Socks are fun."

Matt pauses. "Is this one of the times you are making sense or not? Because I'm afraid I can't tell anymore."

She kicks down and tries to aim for his ankle.

"Oh, you _know_ that's gonna leave a mark," he says.

"Yup."

He winds his arms around her waist and squeezes.

"This is fun," she says, and closes her eyes.


End file.
